fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Music in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade
List for the sound room and story of Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken.To unlock the Sound room Beat the tutorial. List by Number *01-Opening: History Unveiled Description:The music played during the introduction when the history of Elibe and the Scouring are described. Sounds partly vocal. *02-Fire Emblem Main Theme Description: Self explanitory. This game's version of the series theme. *03-A Hint of Things to Come Description: Music played between chapters when the Lords are shown moving. *04-Road of Trials Description: Darker theme used in the same situations as "A Hint of Things to Come". *05-Destiny enlaced by Fear Description: See "Road of Trials". *06-Wind Across the Plains Description: Played during Lyn's story on most battle maps. *07-Precious Things Description: Energetic theme played in the early chapters of Eliwood's tale. *08-Companions Description: Theme played on some battle maps. *09-Friendship and Adventure Description: Theme played on Hector's early chapters. *10-Distant Travels Description: Theme played on some middle/late chapters. *11-Inescapable Fate Description: Played on Some important later chapters, including the chapter where you must battle Limstella. *12-Dragons Gate II Description:Theme played on the battle map for the Final Chapter: Light. *13-Winning Road Description: Theme played when the objective is near complete- i.e. There is only one foe left, or no enemies remain and the throne or gate is open. *14-Binding Ties Description: Music for the allied NPC's turn. *15-Scars of the Scouring Description: Theme most often played on Fog of War chapters and chapters taking place at night. *16-Raise Your Spirits Description: Also played on some early chapters of the main story. *17-Shadow Approaches Description: Music reserved for Fog of War chapters. *18-Enemies Appear Description:Basically, the theme for a bandit enemy's turn. *19-The Messenger Description:Another enemy turn theme. *20-Darkness comes Description: Enemy cutscenes, basically Lord Darin's theme. *21-Dragon's Gate 1 Description: Enemy turn theme for the Dragon's Gate chapter. *22-Nabata's Wandering Messenger Description: Desert theme for that chapter. *23-Legendary Inheritence Description: More enemy turn movement. *24-Raid! Description:Still another enemy turn theme. *25-Messenger from the Darkness Description: A basic enemy turn theme. *26-Strike Description: We ALL know the traditional "Strike!" theme! It plays all the time when we attack! Why do we all know it? It plays, though slightly altered, in most of the games. *27-Safegaurd Description: Typical enemy attack theme for bandits in the early chapters. *28-Victory Now! Description: Music for minor boss battles. *29-Rise to the Challenge Description: Boss music for Lord Lundgren, and later for more important minor bosses such as Marquess Laus. *30-Softly with Grace Description: Boss music for major Black Fang members- the Four Fangs, also Jerme and Kenneth. *31-Everything into the Dark Description: Nergal's battle music. Only used for that fight. *32-Campaign of Fire Description: This game's final boss battle music, played specifically against the Fire Dragon. *33-Blessing Of the Eight Generals I Description:Battle music- Played when attacking with weapons of legend. *34-Healing Description: Enemy staff use theme. *35-Curing Description: Your staff use theme. *36-Recieve the Blessings of Water Description:Ninian's dance theme. *37-Ride the Wind Description:Nils's flute-playing theme. *38-To The Heights Description:Class-up music. *39-An Unexpected Caller Description:Pre-battle cutscene music. Played mostly when surprise attacks occur or the Lords rally the troops. *40-When the Rush comes Description:Music played in some cutscenes, usually around noble houses. *41-Land of Swirling Sands Description:Cutscene music for the desert chapter of Rekka no Ken *42-Ships and Homes Description:Port town or Merchantile town cutscene music. More notably, played in custscenes on Chapter 16x- The Port of Badon. *43-Silent Ground Description:Played in ruins and some melancholy occasions. *44-The Inn Description:Music specifically for the cutscene at the Inn when the Lords meet Fargus. *45-Going my Way Description:Music most notably played for Serra. *46-Together, We Ride! Description:The recruitment theme. Different versions of this can be found in most of the games. *47-A Knight's Oath Description:Basically, music for Oswin and other loyal vassals of this game. *48-Happiness Abounds Description: Generally a theme for odd moments in cutscenes involving certain characters. *49-Merlinus Description:This on explains itself. The basic theme for him. *50-The Final Farewell Description:Music played in at least one scene, the one where Lord Elbert dies. *51-Requiem Description: A special theme specific to Nino and Jaffar cutscenes. Bears the same tune as Reminiscence, oddly, though they have generally similar meanings. *52-Recollection of a Petal Description:Music played at ruins and sad occasions, first encountered in the early events of Lyn's story. *53-The Cogs of Fate Description:Track used in some foreboding points in the game. *54-The Eight Generals Description: What you could call the theme for Durban and Roland. *55-The Archsage Athos Description:Athos' theme. *56-Distant Utopia Description:Sad theme used in some of Athos' recollections. *57-What Comes from Darkness. Description:Theme for the Morphs. *58-Black Fang Description:Entirely self-explanitory, the assassin guild's theme. *59-Calamity Bringer- Nergal's Theme Description:No description needed. *60-Nergal's Wrath Description:Nergal's dramatic and angry moments. Used around the time of Ninian's death. *61-Stratagem Description:Used in some enemy cutscenes. Most notably, those with Lundgren. *62-The Kingdom of Bern Description:Theme for Bern's royal family. *63-Bern, A Mother's Wish Description:Queen Hellene's theme when she apologizes to Eliwood. *64-Shocking Truth I Description:Used during dramatic scenes where the enemy secrets are revealed. *65-Shocking Truth II Description:Same tune, but darker and even more foreboding. *66-Triump Description: Cheerful theme in early cutscenes right after a battle is won. *67-Into the Shadow of Triumph Description:The same track, but played darker to give an entirely different mood. *68-Main Theme Arrangement Description:Alternate version of the series theme- played when Hector/Eliwood says farewell to the tactician during the epilogue. *69-Blessing of the Eight Generals II Description:Used in attacks with legendary weapons. *70-Girl of the Plains: Lyn's theme Description:Self-explanitory. *71-Lyn's Desire Description:Theme with a mixed mood- played when Lyn begs lord Hausen not to die, but to live and be happy with her. *72-Light to Tomorrow Description:Played during the end of the prologue. *73-One Heart: Eliwood's Theme Description:Self-explanitory. Seems to include bells. *74-Eyes of Sorrow Description:Played on sad occasions, usually when the Lords make vows of vengeance or to uncover a truth. *75-Unshakable Faith Description:Dramatic and quickly-paced theme played when Eliwood or Hector stands up to Nergal in the beginning cutsene of the Final Chapter. *76-Loyalty: Hector's Theme Description:Self-explanitory. *77-The Grieving Heart Description:Played in some sad/dramatic times when Eliwood or Hector make plans. *78-Reminiscence Description:Theme for the Children of Destiny. *79-Shattered Life Description:Grieving and sad theme for the Children of Destiny. *80-Anguish Description:Similar to Reminiscence and Shattered Life. *81-Respite in Battle Description: *82-Prepare to Charge Description:Unit select and item transfer screens. *83-Armory Description:Self-explanitory. *84-Shop Description:Self-explanitory. *85-Fortune Description:Theme used getting an Augury. *86-Arena Entrance Description:Self-explanitory. *87-Arena Battle Description:Self-Explanitory. Originally the player battle theme of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. *88-Arena Victory Description:Self-explanitory. *89-Arena Tactics Description:End battle music for the Link Arena. *90-Within Sadness Description:Unit death theme. *91-Game Over Description:Self-explanitory. *92-Legend of Athos Description:Special theme played in the unskippable cutscene of Athos' death. *93-Results Description:Theme played on the battle data screen for complated games. *94-Treasured Hope Description:Theme played in the epilogue. *95-Beneath a New Light Description: *96-The Path to Greatness Description: *97-In the Name of Bern Description: *98-Avoided Fate Description: Music played when Zephiel meets Yahn. *99-Legend of the Dragon God Description: *100-Royal Palace of Silezha Description: Imported from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Category:Music Category:Unlockable extras